


SmileBack

by TreeFern



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Application, M/M, cliche de fanfiction, smileback
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeFern/pseuds/TreeFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est Laura qui inscrit Derek sur SmileBack parce que ça la faisait rire comme concept. Elle avait mis une photo de lui prise l’été dernier, sourire aux lèvres et leger coup de soleil sur le nez. Derek s’était empressé de changer d’image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SmileBack

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, j'ai reçu un mail en octobre :  
> "Dear UC Davis Student,  
> I recently launched an iPhone app at UC Davis called SmileBack. It's a fun game for meeting new people on campus. Recognize that cute guy or girl you've seen around campus? Send them an anonymous smile and if they guess it was you, their first drink is on us. If they don't, they'll never know it was you and you won't have that awkward encounter at the library ;)  
> You can find the app by searching "SmileBack" on the app store.  
> Enjoy!"
> 
> J'ai pas pu résister.  
> (je n'ai pas SmileBack et j'ai écrit ce texte avec pour seules infos celles du mail ci dessus, donc il est plus que probable que j'ai adapté le concept de l'application à ma sauce)

C’est Laura qui inscrit Derek sur SmileBack parce que ça la faisait rire comme concept. Elle avait mis une photo de lui prise l’été dernier, sourire aux lèvres et léger coup de soleil sur le nez. Derek s’était empressé de changer d’image. Pas question qu’on le reconnaisse. Depuis il n’avait pas touché à l’application qui somnolait donc sur son téléphone depuis un an, entre Shazam et Snapchat. C’était devenu une partie son menu auquel il ne pretait plus attention, un peu comme l’application del Pais qu’il avait installé dans le but de progresser son espagnol. Les trucs débiles qui encombrent la carte mémoire. Les trucs débiles à propos desquels on se dit tout le temps, il faut que je supprime ça.

Donc c’était la faute de Laura. D’ailleurs, c’était doublement de sa faute même.

Parce que s’il a vu le sourire, et bien, c’est à cause de son snap. Enfin, pas directement. Il s’est juste planté d’icone en voulant voir ce qu’elle lui avait envoyé.

Et donc SmileBack s’est ouvert.

Et oh surprise. Un sourire en attente. Derek fronce les sourcils et s’enfonce un peu plus dans le siège de l’amphi lorsqu’il ouvre le fichier.

Sourire un peu tordu et un peu flou. Un peu de dents aussi. Pas de barbe, mais masculin. Quelques grains de beauté.

Derek ne sait pas qui c’est.

Oui, bien sur, c’est un peu le principe de l’application.

Il relève la tête et parcourt des yeux la masse d’étudiants suivant le cours un peu abrutissant de Finstock. Il s’attend à voir quelqu’un se lever triomphalement, avec le même sourire sincère et bancale qui sur la photo.

Mais rien ne change. Ceux qui écoutent continuent d’écouter. Ceux qui ne glandent rien restent à parcourir les pages de reddit. Personne ne prête d’attention à Derek. Personne ne croise son regard.

Finalement, il arrête de scruter les bancs déglingués et les gens affalés sur leur table, et reporte son attention sur ton téléphone.

Sourire envoyé il y a un mois.

Les mots en italiques flottent devant lui. Le narguant.

Il ne reconnait pas cette bouche. Il ne sait pas qui c’est. Mais cette personne l’a reconnu. Malgré la vieille photo de lui jouant au baseball, sur laquelle sa tête est à moitié cachée par sa casquette.

Il ne sait pas si le frisson qui lui parcourt le dos est dû au sentiment de malaise qu’il ressent à l’idée que quelqu’un cherche autant de choses sur lui ou si c’est parce qu’il est flatté justement, qu’on s’intéresse à lui.

Les semaines suivantes il passe son temps à scruter chacun visage qu’il croise. En vain. Pourtant il essaye de se trouver dans tous les endroits de l’université, de la bibliothèque au taco bell du Silo en passant par les maisons des frats lors des soirées du week-end. Et pourtant il déteste les soirées des frats. C’est dire s’il a envie de savoir qui est le sourire.

Finalement, les jours passent, et il finit par se résigner. UCD est l’un des campus les plus gros de Californie. C’est chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Il oublie une nouvelle fois cette application et enfouie le sourire dans le fond de sa mémoire. De toute façon il est plus que probable que cela soit une blague de Cora.

 

Alors quand il tend la monnaie pour payer sa part de pizza au Memorial Union, il ne fait pas gaffe. C’est le bonne journée joyeux qui suit qui le fait relever la tête. Ses yeux bloquent sur ces lèvres. Derek se fige. Il les connait. Il les a un peu trop regardées même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais. Le sourire que le serveur lui lance est identique à celui de la photo. En moins flou. En mieux.

Derek ouvre la bouche et la referme à moitié avant de se décider à sortir son portable. Derrière lui la queue commence à s’allonger sans qu’il en prenne conscience, mais le garçon au sourire ne s’en préoccupe pas.

Finalement, en montrant l’écran de son téléphone, Derek articule :

« Je crois qu’on nous dois un verre. »


End file.
